customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Descriptions for Season 11 of Barney
De Babysitter / Die Farbe von Barney (Version 2) De Babysitter: Nach Babysitter-Anderson besucht Barney und seine Freunde im Park, Amy und Melanie haben einen Babysitter, um uns alle zu kümmern. Die Farbe von Barney: Wenn alle Farben, die Barney grün leuchtet, wird das Baby Bop Orange und BJ blau gedreht. Was geschah, als Sie wieder normal gedreht wurden? Dinosaurier Dino-Milbe / Zeit Fliegt (Version 2) Dinosaurier Dino-Milbe: Eva fand einen echten Dinosaurier-Knochen, Barney und seine Freunde gehen auf ein Abenteuer Reisen, um die wirklichen Dinosaurier zu sehen. Zeit Fliegt: Riff überprüfte die Zeit mit seiner Uhr, Barney und seine Freunde wissen über die Zeit. Bekommen Sie Gut / Reimen Zeit (Version 2) Bekommen Sie Gut:' '''Baby Bop fühlt sich nicht gut, Barney, Bj, Riff und die Kinder helfen ihr, sich besser zu fühlen. '''Reimen Zeit': Riff kann sich nicht selbst fassen, Barney und seine Freunde haben einen gereimten Tag, um Rhyme und Worte zu Rhyme zu sprechen. Grüße / Entdeckungen Grüße: Barney, BJ, Riff und Baby Bop müssen andere Freunde im Park begrüßen. Entdeckungen: Baby Bop, BJ und Riff weiß alles über Entdeckungen mit Barney und seinen Freunden. Neuigkeiten für Sie / Langsam und Stabil! Neuigkeiten für Sie: Barney und seine Freunde haben einen besonderen News-Bericht im Park. Langsam und Stabil!:' '''Barney, BJ und Riff haben ein großes Rennen Tag im Park für Rennen bis zur Ziellinie. Schlag Rauf! / Irgendwas Fehlt '''Schlag Rauf!': Barney und seine Freunde haben Baseball-Übung in diesem Bereich. Irgendwas Fehlt: Nach Amy, Marcos, Ryan und Megan wurden während einer Reise zu einem Freund, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ und Riff, erzählt Sofia und Victor, wenn Sie bald wieder im Park. Picknick / Oper Singen Picknick: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff und die Kinder bereiten ein Picknick im Park vor. Oper Singen: After Baby Bop hört auf Opera Songs im Radio, Barney erzählt ihr, BJ und Riff und anderen Freunden, Oper zu singen. Die Pistazien Berührung / Nur Desserts Die Pistazien Berührung: Barney berührt alle Pistazien, wenn er Sie für seine Freunde isst. Nur Desserts: Nach Riff isst zu viele süße Leckereien, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ und die Kinder müssen ihm sagen, dass er einen Bauch Ache entwickelt. Sparen Sie den Tag / Die Fehlende Schatztruhe Sparen Sie den Tag: BJ, Riff und Baby Bop waren als Super-Dinos. Barney und der junge zeigen Ihnen, dass Sie ein Kleid spielen. Die Fehlende Schatztruhe: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ und die Kinder waren als Piraten und Segeln auf eine tropische Insel, um eine geheimnisvolle Truhe zu finden versteckt war. Verstecken Sie mit Baby Bop / Gesunde Körper Verstecken Sie mit Baby Bop: Baby Bop will ein Spiel namens Hide und Seek spielen, bevor jemand Barney, BJ, Riff und die Kinder findet. Gesunde Körper: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff und die Kinder sind so voll Energie, gesunde Nahrung zu essen und etwas Übung zu erhalten. Bild Perfekt / Du Bist ein Stern! Bild Perfekt: Es ist der Tag der Caboose, Barney und seine Freunde müssen sich um das Bild herum versammeln, bevor die Kamera Sie nimmt. Du Bist ein Stern!: Baby Bop ist gut beim Singen in einer echten Talent-Show. Barney und seine Freunde sind bereit, eine Show für viele Tänze und Lieder zu machen. Wir Werden Nass Werden / Königin für einen Tag Wir Werden Nass Werden: Nachdem BJ und Baby Bop in der Sprinkler spielen, wissen Barney und die Kids, dass Sie wegen der Wasser-, Vogelbad oder Hose nass werden. Königin für einen Tag: Baby Bop will eine Königin des königlichen Königreichs sein. Barney, BJ, Riff und die Kids Show Baby Bop wie ist Sie eine Königin. Barney Kann Tanzen! / Das Fest Barney Kann Tanzen!: Barney liebt es, die Musik zu tanzen, während seine Freunde Instrumente spielen, bevor die Band Konzert anfängt. Das Fest: Barney, BJ, Riff und Baby Bop bereiten ein großes fest in der Caboose für den Verzehr von Ananas auf den Kopf, Kekse und Muffins. Coger un Estornudo / Machen Sie Platz für Riff Coger un Estornudo: Wenn BJ ist allergisch auf Löwenzahn, Barney, Baby Bop, Riff und die Kinder zeigen ihm, wie man den Niesen zu stoppen. Machen Sie Platz für Riff: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop und die Kinder machen so Räume im Haus für Riff. Baby Bop Wird Verletzt / BJ's Gebrochene Arm Baby Bop Wird Verletzt: Baby Bop, BJ und Riff spielten Tag im Park. Wenn Baby Bop Trips über einen Felsen, fällt runter und bekommt einen Splitter an Ihrem Finger stecken, nimmt Barney Sie zum Doktor, um Ihre Boo-Boo zu reparieren. Nach dem gehen ins Krankenhaus, Sie und Baby Bop gehen in die Eis-Salon, um ein Eis zu bekommen. BJ's Gebrochene Arm: BJ war Klettern einen Baum, während er fällt und bricht seinen Arm. Barney bringt ihn zum Doktor, um seinen Arm zu werfen, um sich besser zu fühlen. Ein Tag zu Merken / Wer Hat Angst vor dem Großen Schlechten Ball? Ein Tag zu Merken : Barney und seine Freunde schaffen einen ganz eigenen Urlaub. Wer Hat Angst vor dem Großen Schlechten Ball?: Während Barney's Freunde während eines Spiels mit diesem Ball spielen wollten, waren Baby Bop, BJ und Riff so verängstigt von der großen schlechten Kugel, als Barney und seine Freunde spielten. Schalte Einen, Weg Ein! / Große Umarmungen Schalte Einen, Weg Ein!: Barney, BJ und Riff sagen, dass Megan und Eva zu argumentieren, Sie zeigen, Sie zu schalten Plätze mit niemandem anderen. Große Umarmungen: Baby Bop weiß, dass es großartig ist, eine große Umarmung mit Barney und seinen Freunden zu geben. Die Geheime Mission / Etwas Besonderes Machen Die Geheime Mission: Nachdem Mr. Copeland in Schwierigkeiten geraten, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff und Ihre Freunde als Vermittler für eine Mission zu helfen, ihn im Park zu retten. Etwas Besonderes Machen: Baby Bop, BJ und Riff überraschen für Barney, einen ganzen Park mit dem Caboose. Nachdem Sie das Projekt gemacht haben, machen die Dinosaurier einen lustigen Scrapbook mit vielen Fotos von Barney's Freunden im Park. Der Karneval / Hic-Hic-Hickss Der Karneval: Barney und seine Freunde setzen einen Karneval in den Park. Hic-Hic-Hickss: Baby Bop kann die Pannen nicht aufhalten, weil Barney und seine Freunde, wie Sie zeigen, dass die Pannen verschwinden. Familien-Trip / Baby Bop Geht Verlore Familien-Trip: Ryan ist verärgert, wenn er seine Familie auf einer Reise mit Barney und seinen Freunden nimmt. Baby Bop Geht Verloren: Wenn Baby Bop in der Mall, Barney, BJ, Riff und die Kinder verloren geht, helfen ihr, den Weg zurück zum Park zu zeigen. Heiß! Heiß! Heiß! / Ein Hut Passend für Alle Heiß! Heiß! Heiß!: An einem heißen Sommer-Tag haben Barney und seine Freunde einen Grill im Park. Ein Hut Passend für Alle: Wenn die Kinder abwechselnd einen Hut tragen, weiß Barney, dass es nicht das, was du trägst. BJ's Roller / Baby Bop's Dreiräderfahrt BJ's Roller: BJ fährt seinen Roller um den Park während des jährlichen Scooter Race. Barney zeigt BJ und seine Freunde, um Roller zu fahren. Baby Bop's Dreiräderfahrt: Baby Bop versucht, Ihr Kraftfahrzeug um den Park zu fahren, so dass Barney, BJ, Riff und die Kids ihr zeigen, wie man es reitet. Baby Bop Geht ins Krankenhaus / Eine Reise nach London, England Baby Bop Geht ins Krankenhaus: Baby Bop ist nervös, um ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, so dass Barney und seine Freunde zeigen, dass Sie sich um Sie kümmern. Eine Reise nach London, England: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff und die Kids nehmen eine Reise nach London, England. Riff's Lustige Symphonie / Treffen Sie einen Besucher Riff's Lustige Symphonie: Riff führt in einem lustigen Orchester, wie Barney's Freunde heute Abend in einem Konzert spielen. Treffen Sie einen Besucher: Barney führt einen neuen Freund aus England ein, Frankie, der Baby Bop, Bj, Riff und die Kinder im Park besucht. Singt Zusammen in Staffel 11 Barney, BJ, Riff und Baby Bop waren Gastgeber einer Sing-Along in der elften Staffel mit Liedern aus verschiedenen Staffel 11 Episoden.